


Only Ashes

by emothy



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've given up on you." Tezuka says flatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Ashes

_From deep within this burnt out cinder,_  
_What was lost has been denied;_  
_Once beautiful..._  
_What once was hidden, now shall rise;_  
**As Ember; "Once Beautiful".**

 

-

"I've given up on you." Tezuka says flatly. He looks at the floor, not because he is afraid and trying to hide a lie behind his eyes, but because he does not care about the reaction his words spark anymore. "I no longer care what you may or may not be capable of."

"Oh?" Fuji asks, his entire body a challenge in the way he adjusts; his limbs unfurl, his head quirks just a little, he expands. 

"I am going to concentrate on Echizen" Tezuka insists. "And what he can do for Seigaku."

"I see." Fuji says eventually. "It sounds like a wise decision; Echizen is a solid investment." 

Tezuka nods, turns his foot just slightly to the left to walk away. Before his body turns fully, Fuji speaks again. 

"Tezuka, a moment more of your time." He says quietly. His words spell danger, but Tezuka cannot divert himself from the red flashing lights. 

Fuji leans to reach for his racket. 

"A game." He says softly, but it is not a request. When he opens his eyes, flames burn there. 

-

Tezuka wakes immediately, lets his mind absorb the darkness and remove all other images, knowing it was nothing more than a dream. Even if the marginally more likely event were to happen - if he were to give up on Fuji, or just threaten to - it would never be the spark that started the fire. Fuji would not be so petty as to retaliate in such a way. 

Tezuka rolls onto his side and reaches a hand out to the body in bed beside him. Fuji's breathing is deep and even, but he smiles through his sleep as though he knows that yet again, he has won. 

The smile does not last long; after all, it is not nothing that lurks within Fuji Syuusuke; if anything, there is too much. 

-


End file.
